Life and Death
by JMcMillan93
Summary: House and Wilson have been spending time with each other since they found out Wilson has cancer. House is about to have a major set back in his life.
1. Prologue

Prologue

House and Wilson pull up to a bar in Florida. It has already been four months. Wilson looks around the bar and sees young people drinking and dancing. He turns to House and looks at him. "Those people are having the time of their lives. I can't believe it has already been four months. I can't lie, I'm scared of death House."

"Please don't say you love me, and why be afraid of it? Death is just a long sleep. Except you never wake up. These four months have been great, I have to say the hot dog eating contest you entered was one of the best memories." House responded. Wilson looked at him and laughed as if he never laughed before. "But I won though, so it was all good." he said.

"Yeah, you won coupons to Jack's Hot Dog Heaven, and used them all right after the contest." House smiled. The bartender approached them, "What would you gentlemen like?" Wilson thought for a moment. "I'll start with a shot of vodka. The best vodka you got." House rolled his eyes. "I'll have some scotch." The bartender left them and House looked at Wilson.

"So is "Kyle" back now?"

"No, I just want to get wasted."

"That's easy then."

"What do you mean?"

House yelled for the bartender. "Also brings us three shots of vodka, rum, whiskey, gin and whatever else you got." Wilson stared at him worried.

"You said you wanted to get wasted, I'm just helping a friend out." Wilson smiled and shook his head. "Same old House, don't change when I'm gone...well just stop being an ass."

"I'll do my best."

A few hours later, the bar was empty. Wilson took his 13th shot of vodka and he started laughing nonstop. House took his 15th shot of vodka and rum. "Wilson, how do you feel? You wasted yet?"

"Who are you?" Wilson said while laughing his head off.

"I'll take that as a yes." Wilson paid the bill and left a tip for the bartender. House helped him up and he was stumbling to the door. Once outside, Wilson pushed House away and puked on the sidewalk. "Feel better yet?" House asked. Wilson looked at him and laughed. He opened his mouth to reply but instead he puked again. "Lucky for us our hotel is down the road." House said. He began to walk and Wilson quickly followed still stumbling.

Once they got in their room, Wilson laid on his bed and House went to his bed. "House, do you think these past few months were good?" House looked at him.

"Of course, its been the best few months of my life. Oh, I almost forgot, I had a gift for you." House reaches under his bed and pulls out a small box, he opens it and pulls out a small bag. "House...what is it?"

"Its pot, wanna smoke some pot? You ain't cool if you don't smoke." House grins.

"No! House I will NOT smoke pot with you!"

"Why not? It's a lot safer than all the liquor we drunk earlier."

"Because it's against the law, that's why!"

"Come on... you are dying, live a little, that is what we were doing the past few months is making your life full filled, now fill it with some herbs. Ever heard of YOLO? You only live once buddy." Wilson looks at him.

"Fine. I'll smoke with you, it's not like I have anything to lose."

"That's the spirit!" House rolled two joints. Tossed one to Wilson. House lit his joint up and tossed the lighter to Wilson. He lit his and he took a few puffs and started coughing. House laughed at him. "I feel funny House."

"You feel mellow, relaxed, you have no worries. Right?"

"Yes, that is exactly how I feel."

"See the "man" doesn't want us to have this."

"Those bastards." House laughed at Wilson.

"The natural pain killer. This is what our Founding Fathers smoked too." About 15 minutes later they both finished their joints and Wilson passed out. House smiled and laughed and he eventually went to sleep without any worries or pain.

The alarm clock started ringing and it woke House up. It was 7:00 am. He got out of bed and walked to Wilson's bed. "Wilson, it is time to wake up." he shooked Wilson. No response. House shooked him more and said his name more. Again, no response. Worried, House checked for pulse. Wilson died in his sleep during the night. Once House knew he was dead, his eyes started to get teary. "Goodbye Wilson...goodbye bestfriend." House said to himself. He cried and he felt angry, he tossed chairs across the room, knocked down pictures and punched holes into the walls.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. House waited a few minutes and he answered it. It was a sheriff. "Gregory House?"

"Y...yes." House replied. The sheriff pushed him against the wall and cuffed him. We have a warrant for your arrest. Anything you say, will or do will be used against you in the court of law." House thought to himself that his world finally fell apart...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

House walked into the court room to face his trial. He could care less where they threw him at, jail or prison, it didn't bother him. House sat down and waited for the judge to appear. House was given a lawyer to help him with this case but House knew it would be pointless. "All rise for the honorable Judge Mathis." the balef announced to the room. Everyone rose to their feet as the judge made his way to the chair.

"You may all be seated." the judge said.

"Your "honor"" House begun to speak. "Just send me back to prison in New Jersey, I know I violated my parole, I endangered other people by stopping up the pipes with the tickets and I only faked my death so I could spend the last few months with my friend who is now dead. I done what I wanted, I plea no contest." The judge looked at him followed by everyone in the courtroom.

House was escorted to his cell. He remembered everyone's face.

"Welcome back Cripple!" the leader of the Skinheads yelled out. House ignored everything. He knew he was a strong person and he was not giving up so easily. The guard opened his cell up and House stepped inside. The door closed and locked, the guard walked away. So many thoughts were running through his head.

Later on that night House was awake. He just could not sleep. He thought to himself quietly how long he would be in here. "You should get some rest House, you have a long day tomorrow." a voice said and House turned his head quickly to see Wilson leaning against the wall. House rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not dreaming.

"You aren't really here..."

"But you were there for me all these past few months. Thank you House. I know things seem tough now but you will get through this. You are a strong person House, and I have not met someone more hard-headed, irresponsible and consistent asshole than you. "

"I'm back where I started, in prison. There was no other way around this. To be honest, I'm not sure what to do with my life if I ever get out of prison. With you gone, working with medicine seems boring."

"But you do it for the puzzle House, you always loved the puzzles of the patients you struggled against but you always solved the problem."

"I know where this is going. Even if I wanted to, I could never be a doctor again. Only way I could be fake my death again and give myself a new name.

Wilson looked at House and he vanished. House turned and faced the wall. House did not keep track of the time and he heard the guard yell "Time to wake up!" House rolled out of bed and he walked slowly to the cell door to begin his day.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

House was outside smoking a cigarette, Vicodin is hard to come by now in prison. A bus pulled up to the entrance of the prison and new inmates walked from the bus to a guard and they lined up. "I never knew you smoked House." said his friend Blake.

"I need Vicodin, and it is hard to come by now. In 3 weeks I should have twenty pills. Until then, I let my lungs fill with smoke." House responded to Blake. Standing at 6'5, 280 lbs, very muscular, he looks like he used to be a MMA fighter. Short black hair, with a body covered in tattoos. Mostly skulls and crossbones.

"So what are you in for House? Didn't you say you were a doctor?" Blake asked.

"Where should I start... well before I drove a car into someone's house, then I spent some time in prison before then I was let out on parole, I found out my best friend has cancer and he had only 5 months to live. I was given some season tickets and I stopped up the water in the building and within time I caused an MRI to go wrong and I endangered two people on my team. Then I found out I would be going to jail, my fingerprints were all over the tickets, I found someone who was all hooked on drugs to take the fall for me. My parole officer was on his way to see me. I had a brilliant idea at the time and I found a way to be pain-free. I went with the druggie to an abandoned house and we shot up some heroine. Then I remember waking up and the druggie was dead, I was in pain and the house was on fire. I faked my death, was able to spend 5 months with my best friend Wilson. In Florida he died and I was arrested...and here I am today."

"Wow, you should consider writing a book." Blake laughed. House looked at him and rolled his eyes. He took a few more puffs off his cigarette and he tossed it over the rail. He opened up the door and walked inside. Blake followed him. House walked into the library.

"House you seem to have had a long and tough life. Have you accepted Jesus as your lord and savior?" Blake asked. House stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and looked at Blake.

"Blake, you are a nice guy but you are an idiot. There is no God. No Heaven and no Hell. Stop living in a fantasy land."

"God is real, I know it, read the Bible House." Blake said in defense.

House walked to a bookcase and pulled out a bible. He threw it on a table and walked to another bookcase and pulled out a _Harry Potter_ book. He threw that on the table next to the bible.

"The bible, proof that God exists. Harry Potter book, proof that Harry Potter exists. I rest my case." House grabbed a book about medicine and walked out of the library and into his cell. He opened the book and began reading. A guard walked into the cell.

"House, you have a visitor." the guard said. House closed his book and looked at him surprised. He got up and followed the guard. The guard opened a door and House walked through, he sat down and picked up the phone. There was no one on the other side. He waited a few minutes. Then a woman sat down and looked at House. His eyes lit up with shock. The woman picked up the phone.

"Hello House." the woman said. House began to speak.

"Hello Lisa Cuddy..." House said.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What are you doing here?" House said to Cuddy.

"I came to see you."

"Oh, see how I been doing since I made your kitchen into a garage?"

Cuddy looked down and breathed slowly. House looked at her, studying her every move.

" I came to see you because I am visiting. I live in Washington now. I stopped by the hospital to see Chase, Foreman and Taub. I heard you were here..."

"Heard, you KNEW I was here! You don't have to play stupid."

Cuddy looked down again. A tear ran down her cheek. She got up and ran out the door. House hung up the phone. The guard escorted him back to his cell. As soon as he got back to his cell, House laid on his bed and returned to reading the book he got from the library. Blake walked in the room and got on the top bunk.

"I'm sorry for pissing you off back there."

"It's fine. Now leave me alone, I'm reading."

House read the first few pages of the book.

"House, you have another visitor." a guard said.

"Wow I must be famous today, act now buddy, I can give you my autograph."

House walked back into the room and sat down. He saw Number Thirteen. He picked up the phone.

"What do you want?"

"Well, you are an ass for faking your death to avoid your problems and I'm here to help you."

"Why are you here to help me? You can't help me. You are just wasting your time."

"Because you helped me before, remember?"

"Fine. How can you help me?"

"You will find out in a few weeks, it's a surprise but let's just say that you won't be in this Hell for a long time. I have to go now."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"House, have I ever done anything to make you not trust me?"

"Gee, I wonder..."

Thirteen walked got up and walked out of the room. House had thoughts running through his head. He smiled and got up and left the room. As he was walking back to his cell a riot broke out. Guards were doing their best to stop the rioters but it was no use. House walked around the action and proceeded toward his cell. He felt a great pain in the back of his bead and he collapsed. The Skin Head leader swung a baton over House's head and proceeded to beat him with it.

The guards tazed him and pulled him off of House. A pool of blood formed around House's body.

"This man needs medical assistance now!" the guards screamed.

_Everything was white, blinding white light. House stood up and looked around._

_ "Hello?" House called out._

_ "House." _

_ House turned around and saw Wilson walking towards him. _

_ "House, even in death, you are never alone. You never were alone in life and you won't be in death."_

_ "He's right House." a woman said. House looked on the opposite side of Wilson and saw a woman walking into view. _

_ "Why hello, Cut-Throat Bitch." House said to her._

_ "So who is all here? Is my druggie friend here? I must be going crazy, you two are dead._

_ "Haven't you learned what I told you before? Everybody dies...even you." Volakis said..._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

House woke up in a hospital bed. He had a concussion, three broken ribs, two fractured ribs and his face was swollen. His heart rate was good. The nurse came up to him for his medicine. He took the pills she gave him. He looked around the room. It was a cloudy day. It rained on and off all day. Several people were injured real bad by the riot. House's attacker is in solitary for three months. There was a radio that was playing classical music. House felt at ease. The pills helped his pain. House felt pain-free for the first time in months.

"House, good news." a prison guard walked into the room. House looked at the guard, hoping he wasn't going to say anything that would destroy his good mood.

"What is the good news?"

"You are being released."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, I was told today to let you know once you are in a better state that you will be released as soon as possible." the guard turned and walked out of the room. House had a smile on his face. Whatever Number Thirteen did to help House get out of prison worked. It started to pour down rain outside. The room was gloomy and cold.

Blake was escorted into a hospital bed next to House, he suffered a strong hit in the head with a metal pipe. He was in a lot of pain. They got him into the bed and the nurse went to go get some pain killers for Blake. "How are you feeling Blake?" House asked.

"Like shit. I really can say this, of all my life of fighting on the streets, this is the worse I have ever been in pain."

"That sucks." House said and he closed his eyes hoping to drift off to sleep. The nurse came back and gave Blake a shot so he can go to sleep. Thunder roared in the cloudy sky and rain fell harder. Lighting lit up the dark sky and then everything was silent. The power went off in the entire prison. The generators were not working. House just laid there in his bed fully awake now.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Early Monday morning around 7:30 a.m. House took the first few steps towards his freedom. A prison guard by his side, escorted him through the main gate of the prison and there waiting for House was Number Thirteen. She greeted him with a smile and they walked out of the prison together. The guard closed the gate behind them.

Once they got to the car, House looked at her. "Okay, I'll bite. How in the hell did you get me out of there?"

"Long story short, let's just say you have always been a good citizen."

"What do you mean?"

"Your record has been swiped clean."

House was confused, he had many more questions to ask but he decided not to ask them and enjoy his new freedom. They pulled out of the prison parking lot and entered onto the interstate.

"Why did you help me?" House asked.

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You helped me before, that's why I helped you."

"Where are we heading to?"

"My house. I'm going to help you out."

"With what exactly? Getting my job as a doctor back?"

"One step in a time, first, I'm going to help you get back on your feet."

House just sat there looking out the window. He just stared at the trees they passed by. Many thoughts raced through his head. So many questions. So many questions answered and so many questions left unanswered.

"Did anyone else know I was in prison?"

"Cuddy and Foreman."

"Well I left a hint a few months ago to Foreman, its good he doesn't think I'm dead, if he did then, well... he's an idiot."

Thirteen laughed and smiled and stopped at a gas station. She got out of the car to pump gas into the car. She filled up the car and went inside to pay. House looked around the gas station parking lot and saw 3 other cars. A black van appeared and it parked in front of the store. Three men about in their 20s went inside, they were carrying guns. They were robbing the place. House looked out for Thirteen and gunshots went off. The three men ran outside and into the van and the van pulled off as fast as it could. House got out of the car and ran inside and saw Thirteen on the floor in a pool of blood. House looked at the store clerk.

"Get an ambulance NOW!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

House was waiting outside the room at the hospital. He felt calm and strange being at the hospital he once worked at. House saw Chase entering an elevator and Foreman in a meeting. He sat down in a chair and just sat in deep thought.

A few hours went by and House walked into Number Thirteen's room. She was doing a lot better, the bullets missed her heart. She was resting. House walked out of the room and went downstairs to the cafeteria. He purchased a sandwich and a cup of water. He sat down at a booth alone and began to eat the sandwich.

"So how have you been House?" a voice said. House looked up and saw Chase.

"Oh you know, bum leg I recently saved Thirteen's life, I'm like a superhero now." House replied.

Chase laughed and sat down at the table. "Ah same old House."

"What did you think I changed?"

"Honestly yes."

"Well don't assume. Anyway, how are you and your team doing?"

"We have a case and its a tough one. Fifteen year old girl collapses during a school play. Nothing adds up to her symptoms. It doesn't make sense."

"Interesting."

"Yeah...so I came here to get your medical input...to see if you might know what to do."

"Chase, you are a good doctor, just think outside the box. I'm sure as hell not doing your work for you...unless I got paid."

Chase shook his head and laughed. "How much?"

"300 a patient."

"Deal."

House finished his sandwich and Chase was paged. He quickly ran out of the cafeteria. House just laughed to himself.


End file.
